E t e r n a l C h a o s
by FallenGoddessoftheMoon
Summary: WARNING:PAIRINGS DON'T APPEAR THE WAY THE SHOULD AT THE BEGINNING. For sure is a SessKag. The final battle between good and evil is soon, but 6 meddling goddesses have a crazy plan.
1. Default Chapter

****

(Evil) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha~! I wish I owned them but I DON'T so, please, don't sue... I have nothing~! thank you~! Enjoy~! 

****

Summary: The Goddesses of Destiny, Fate, and Dreams join forces with the Goddesses of Darkness, Chaos, and Tears to bring their vengeance upon the Inuyasha gang (all the characters) for no good reason. Things are going to get a little weird~! (Warning: a little OOC and the following pairings: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Miroku/no one, and Kouga/I guess no one.

****

Goddesses-What they look like:

****

Goddess of Dreams: 

Hair: Brown, straight

Eyes: Hazel 

Dress Color: Yellow

Goddess of Darkness:

Hair: Black, straight

Eyes: Green

Dress Color: Black

Goddess of Chaos:

Hair: Brown, curly 

Eyes: Green

Dress Color: Red

Goddess of Fate:

Hair: Red, straight

Eyes: Brown 

Dress Color: Green 

****

Goddess of Tears:

Hair: Blonde. straight

Eyes: Blue

Dress Color: Blue

****

Goddess of Destiny:

Hair: Blonde, curly

Eyes: Blue/Green 

Dress Color: Purple

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn: Now that you know them all. Let's go~! Onward to the story~! 

****

E t e r n a l C h a o s

P r o l o g u e 

Dreams, Dreams of the people who hope they will come true.

Fate, Fate of all the people, the ones who believe.

Destiny, the destiny of the youth, the ones who wish things that will never come true.

Darkness, the darkness of being all alone with no one to comfort you.

Tears, the tears of those who cry, left all alone to be swallowed up by Eternal Chaos.....

****

The six Goddesses sit at a conference meeting....

Goddess of Chaos: Now! It is time! To reek our vengeance on the Inuyasha gang! All of them! *laughs evilly*

Goddess of Darkness: Let's get moving, we have a LOT to do!

Goddess of Tears: There will be a lot of tears shed over these years that they will suffer!  


Goddess of Fate: But why must we? What did they do to anger us?

Goddess of Chaos: They... I don't know, but who cares? It'll be fun to cause some chaos! And the Gods won't 

find out. It'll be great! 

Goddess of Dreams: But first we attack their dreams as they sleep, then, we turn them in to their.....

Goddess of Fate: Fate.

All the Goddess nod in agreement liking the idea of having some fun for once.

Goddess of Destiny: We are so evil!

Goddess of Chaos: Let's start right now! Soon everyone will be different and chaos will be amongst them all! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Sorry for the short prologue~! ^_^ Please don't hurt me~! If you like Kikyo I wouldn't advise you to read this~! Soon I shall kill her~! *laughs evilly* 

I bet your wondering what's going to happen next? You'll have to wait cuz I don't know what's going to happen.

****

NEXT TIME: Inuyasha and Kagome get pissed at each other, everyone's dreams, I mean nightmares, begin and the weirdness starts~! 

Well, Ja Ne~! And please try to not do flames~! ^_^ This is only my 3rd fan fiction~! And if you wanna read my other two fan fiction my pen name is InuyashaGurL~! Okay? But you shouldn't read them if you ONE if you like Kikyo cuz I hate her and TWO if you hate Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings~! Well byez everyone~! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!~! PRETTY PLEASE~! ^_^

-The one and only,

FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn a.k.a. InuyashaGurL- ~*


	2. Dreams Only the Beginning

****

E t e r n a l C h a o s

By: FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn 

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha. I can dream can't I???

Rated for language and violence.. and I think that's it...

~***A/N: **Sorry for the long awaited chapter! I just finished writing it out! I'm so sorry for the beginning being so short, but it had to be. Forgive me! ^_^ And thank you for all those who reviewed! It's greatly appreciated! Haha! My longest chapter ever~! And I've decided to change the set up of the words. Hope you like this chapter~! Don't forget to REVIEW~! ~*

________________________________________________________________________

****

*~Chapter 1~*

*~Dreams...Only The Beginning...~*

Kagome stepped out of the Bone-eater's well (A/N: That's how its spelled right?) and 

looking up to see a red faced Inuyasha looking very angry at Kagome. 

"Finally, wench! You've decided to come back after a WEEK! You said THREE days! Not a whole freaking week!"

"Chill out, Inuyasha! Instead of waiting for me, you COULD have collected more shards!" said Kagome not caring if he was pissed at her. It was expected, as usual.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with anger, "Feh.." 

He walked away grumbling, "I wish Kikyo was here. She wouldn't have been gone for a week..."

Even though Kagome didn't have youkai hearing she heard him.

__

That bastard! He should keep his own damn thoughts to himself, Kagome thought getting more angry at him. 

She never swore.. it was always Inuyasha who did.. but this was different, way different... 

"Sit." Kagome said under her breath as she followed Inuyasha back to Kaede's hut. Hearing a satisfying thud she continued on ward and kept her distance. 

__

It's always, Kikyo is better then me. To him everyone is probably better then me...

She thought this as tears came to her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall, she wouldn't show 

him weakness. _He wouldn't understand..._

She walked far behind Inuyasha, the moonlight dancing on her raven black hair. When 

they finally got to the hut, Kagome noticed Sango, Miroku, and Kaede along with Shippo 

and Kirara inside.

"Its too late to go looking for shards now. Lets get some rest, tomorrow will be tiring." 

said Inuyasha sitting down with Tensusaiga (A/N: Is that spelled right??) in his usual protective position 

Kagome sweat dropped.

__

Inuyasha was yelling at me so much, she thought_, and now we're going to sleep? Sometimes I wonder about him._

They all obeyed, knowing what tomorrow would bring. All falling asleep right away and 

having strange dreams.. or should I say nightmares? The only ones who were left 

dreamless were Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede.

*~*~Kagome's Dream~*~*

Kagome was sitting by a waterfall, the full moon gazing down at her, making her have an 

eerie glow around her and the water. _Why am I here, _she thought looking around.

She then sensed something... a youkai! Kagome got up quickly turning around to face the 

intruder. And she met a pair of golden eyes in the shadows. She first thought, _Inuyasha..._

But then saw the coldness in those eyes. The pair of eyes came forward to reveal an inu 

youkai, none other then, Sesshomaru! Kagome gasped softly as fear consumed her.

"Do not fear me, Kagome."

Kagome was shocked, "Y-you know my name? Why shouldn't I fear you?"

"Yes, I know your name," he said shortly ignoring the other question, emotionless as always and coming closer to her.

"Why?" she asked again, "What do you want from me?" Kagome cried backing away in 

fear, afraid that he'd kill her right there. She had no weapons with her and wasn't sure she 

could control yet, her own magic. But he told her not to be afraid... now she was 

confused. Then, one sentence changed her confusion.. well sort of..

"Don't move away from me, Kagome. I love you." said Sesshomaru coming at Kagome 

fast and sweeping her in his arms (A/N: Yes he has two.). She cried out in surprise.

Okay, more then one sentence, but she still was confused. _Sesshomaru hates humans..._

*~*~End Of Dream~*~*

Kagome wakes up screaming... (A/N: Who wouldn't?)

__

Why did I just dream that?! she thought_, Well at least I didn't wake up anybody... I'm going to take a walk..._

Kagome gets up and leaves the group in the hut, but at the same time of her nightmare

others are also dreaming....

*~*~Inuyasha's Dream~*~*

"Inuyasha, I love you!" cried a voice... a familiar voice.... (A/N: Geeze, a lot of people are saying that... )

"Ka-kagome?" asked Inuyasha, opening his eyes in the dream he was in, but he couldn't see. His 

eyes all blurry.

"No! I can't believe you actually confused me with your old lover again! I'm not Kagome! I'm Sango! You should know that by now! After all we've been through together!" cried the familiar voice... Sango's voice...

__

Sango... What?! But I love Kagome... Not Sango! What the hell is going on?!

Inuyasha's eyes cleared and saw.. none other then Sango herself lying next to him.

"I don't remember..." Inuyasha started.

"Oh forget it. Your here with me now." replied Sango.

*~*~End Of Dream~*~*

"Ahhh!" cried Inuyasha waking up, his sword hitting the floor loudly.

__

What the hell was that about, he thought as he picked up the sword silently. 

"I'll just wait right here until everyone else wakes up.." he said to himself sitting back down in front of the dying fire, staring at the embers. 

And as he watched the fire he fell into a dreamless sleep and as he did someone else was having a dream.

*~*~Sango's Dream~*~*

"Miroku?" asked Sango hopefully.

"No.. Inuyasha. You can't even remember my name. After all we've been through together!" Inuyasha huffed. (A/N: The dialog is a little different. Sorry...) 

"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha. I thought you were someone else..." replied Sango sadness clenching her voice as she looked at him, "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't..."

"Well, you should..." was all he said as he faded and she began to wake up.

*~*~End Of Dream~*~*

Sango awoke, perspiration on her face.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

She got up. 

__

I'll go take a bath, she thought walking in the opposite direction that Kagome went.

As Sango left, Miroku was having a good dream. But the Goddesses have something for him too... 

*~*~Miroku's Dream~*~*

Everything was dark around him... 

"Anyone here?" he asked to the silence... 

Then he saw something.. _What is that?_

"Hello?" he asked again...

Silence...

He ran to the blurry object up ahead... 

He saw red.. and silver.. along with black..

He got closer and saw it was Inuyasha... and .... Sango!

"Sango? Inuyasha? What are you guys doing here?" he said as he went in front of them to make them stop.

Inuyasha was carrying Sango. They said nothing. But looked at him with disgust.

"What are WE doing here? What are YOU doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okaay... are you alright, Inuyasha? You seem to be acting weird.." asked Miroku curious about his friend.

Silence...

"Sango? Are you okay?" asked Miroku trying again.

"Why do you care?" she said.

"Because I love you...." said Miroku.

"Well, I love Inuyasha!" said Sango. (A/N: Gag me! Sorry everyone! *readers throw sharp objects* Ow! I said I was sorry.... I don't like Sango/Inuyasha.. But I didn't have much of a choice! Have mercy!)

"Yeah, so bye, Miroku!" said Inuyasha in an overly rude manner.. not like the usual rudeness of Inuyasha....

__

Something weird is going on...

As Miroku thought this... Inuyasha and Sango sped off...

"Sango!" cried Miroku.

*~*~End Of Dream~*~* 

(A/N: Yes, they were OOC .. its suppose to be that way. All of the dreams are..)

Miroku woke up... 

__

That was a horrible dream...he thought grasping his head.

He looked around for Sango.. She was gone.... but Inuyasha was still there.

He sighed in relief ... 

*~*~Sesshomaru's Castle~*~*

Sesshomaru was (of course) having a nightmare.... (A/N: *laughs evilly* Inuyasha: Uh Oh.. Everyone run.. She's lost it this time... A/N: No I haven't! *Inuyasha and everyone else runs anyways* A/N: You guys are soo mean! Anyways.. back to what's going on. Sry. Hehe.. it was the moment...)

*~*~Sesshomaru's Dream~*~* ( A/N: Um.. pretty much the same as Kagome's. Oh just read..)

He saw her... sitting by a waterfall, the full moon making her have an eerie glow. She didn't look 

human at all with the moonlight, she looked more like a goddess. He knew she sensed him. He 

saw her quickly tuning around to face him. When she saw him she looked at ease for a minute 

until he came out of the shadows. Then she gasped.. it was soft, but he heard it. Her scent had 

fear entwined in it. He wanted her to be afraid, but something wouldn't let him speak or move. So 

he listened and watched himself say, "Do not fear me, Kagome." 

__

I know her name?

"Y-you know my name?" asked a shocked Kagome. 

"Yes," he heard himself say shortly, emotionless as always as he came closer to her. 

He couldn't stop himself no matter how much he tried.. something was moving for him.. 

He hated it... 

__

I'll kill whatever it is... slowly.. painfully...

"Why... What do you want from me?" Kagome cried as he watched her back away in fear. 

__

She's afraid that I'd kill her.. Ha.. she doesn't know half of it. If only I really could.

"Don't move away from me, Kagome...I love you." he watched himself say that again emotionless as he came fast at her and swept her up in his arms. _She's light ... _the thing inside him remarked..

__

There they went again saying her name that I never knew... Wait a minute.. WAIT a minute.. Did they just say that I love HER. ME love a HUMAN. That is insane!

*~*~End Of Dream~*~*

Sesshomaru bolted up from his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Dreaming about some human... that I like her. Me, Lord of the Western Lands. That will never happen, but its disgusting. Especially my half brother's wench.." he said disgusted with himself.

__

I need to go for a walk, he thought_, I can't go back to sleep after THAT..._

He got out of bed quickly, put on fresh clothes, and left out of his window knowing that he'd be 

back by sunrise.

*~*~Koga's Wolf Tribe~*~*

Koga was having trouble sleeping...

"Keep it down out there!" he yelled at the wolves who were howling again.

"At this rate I'll never get any rest.." he grumbled.

(A/N: maybe that's a good thing. Haha! ^_^ Sorry is he OOC? I don't know his character too well..)

Finally, (somehow) he dosed off into a restless sleep...

*~*~Koga's Dream~*~* (A/N: Watch out Koga! I don't like you!! *laughs evilly again* *everyone's scared again...*)

He was by a waterfall.. moonlit...

"I love you too, Sesshomaru!" said a VERY familiar voice...

He turned towards the voice...

It was Kagome.. HIS Kagome. Holding onto, he guessed, Sesshomaru, as if he'd disappear at any minute. 

"Kagome! Noooo!" Koga cried to her, then he yelled at Sesshomaru, "Hey! I don't know who you are, but get away from MY woman!"

"Your woman?" asked Sesshomaru amused by this, "Obviously, she doesn't want you."

His usual emotionless eyes glared slightly at the intruder as he kept her in his arms.

"Noooo! Kagome! I love you!" cried out Koga as everything got dark around them and Kagome and Sesshomaru started to fade...

"No!" he cried again running towards them, but couldn't reach his love.

She looked at him with hate in her brown eyes.

"I'm not your woman and I'll never be!" She said before disappearing altogether with Sesshomaru. (A/N: Ouch, harsh! Oh well... its just Koga.. *Koga fans throw stuff* Ahhh! Don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! Voice: Oh, God! Don't worry about her. She's over emotional. A/N: I heard that!)

"Noooo!" he fell to his knees as the darkness swallowed him up.

*~*~End Of Dream (*Ahem* Nightmare)~*~*

"Noooo!" he cried out loud, "Kagome!"

"Boss, are you okay?" one guy asked shaking him awake.

(A/N: What DO they call him? Oh well.. I have too many questions.. I'm sorry. I like to talk. Voice: Yeah we know. A/N: Shut up! Voice: We've had this conversation before...)

"Huh?" Koga asked still half asleep.

"You were having a nightmare... And you were screaming something." said another guy hovering over Koga. 

"Oh, thanks for waking me up. That was the worst nightmare I've ever had... I gotta see Kagome!"

Koga raced off as the coolness of the night greeted him. He raced off to Inuyasha's Forest as fast as he could.

*~*~Kikyo~*~* (A/N: I hate Kikyo.*Kikyo fans get angry* eehehehe?)

Kikyo lay in her favorite tree trying to fall asleep. The moonlight shone down in her little clearing. 

Somehow she fell asleep.. though something told her there was something foul, but she drifted off 

anyways. Ignoring the feeling.

*~*~Kikyo's Dream~*~* (A/N: *laughs evilly* Inuyasha: Okay! Stop it! A/N: *pouts* fine..)

Kikyo found herself in a clearing. She saw a shadowy figure coming toward her...

"Inuyasha?" she asked calling out to the figure.. she sensed a hanyou..., "Inuyasha?"

She called out hopefully to the darkness, but then she sensed evil lurking there. 

The shadowy figure came toward her.. it wasn't Inuyasha.. it was.... Naraku.

Kikyo quickly reached for her bow and arrows cocking back an arrow ready to use in case of 

being attacked. She didn't want to be of any use to him again. She was her own person.. dead or 

alive...

"Naraku!" she said coldly her icy eyes giving him a cold stare.

"What are you doing, my mate?" asked Naraku showing shock and hurt. (A/N: He's pretending to be hurt.... I think. Ahh.. its my own story and I don't know!)

"What the hell are you talking about? I'd never! I love Inuyasha and shall still bring him to hell with me!" said Kikyo her cold eyes showing even more hatred for the evil hanyou.. if that was possible.

"But I love you, Kikyo!" said Naraku in his own cold voice. 

"You love?" said Kikyo.

*~*~End Of Dream~*~*

Naraku was going to reply when she forced her eyes open.

"What was that all about?" Kikyo cried sitting up from her tree, "I can't go back to sleep.. maybe I'll take a walk..."

Grabbing her bow and arrows for caution she glided away.. soul stealers following her as she 

walked in the gloomy darkness of the forest.

*~*~Naraku's Castle~*~* (A/N: I've learned my lesson.. I'm keeping quiet...)

Naraku himself was having a dream... even thought he usually had a dreamless sleep. 

*~*~Naraku's Dream~*~* 

He saw Kikyo in the forest and watched her, hear her call out that damned hanyou.. Inuyasha...

He tried to move, but he couldn't, _What the hell? _

He watched himself walk over, see her cock an arrow in her bow, and say his name with ice in her 

voice. He couldn't control his own movements or his voice.

__

Damn it...

He watched helplessly...

Her cold stare boring into him. He watched himself reply, "What are you doing, my mate?"

He watched himself look hurt.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'd never! I love Inuyasha and shall still bring him to hell 

with me!" Kikyo said coldly as her eyes shone more hatred for him. 

"But I love you, Kikyo!" he watched himself yell.

__

I love her? 

He heard her reply, "You love?"

*~*~End Of Dream~*~*

He woke up...

__

That is a nightmare if I've ever had one...

He could never love her.. Onigumo loved her, but not him. Besides she loved that stupid hanyou, 

Inuyasha.

Thought he was a hanyou, he'd never admit something like that to anyone, or to himself.

He didn't know how wrong he was.. or how wrong he will be.. 

He decided to walk around for a little while. It was still dark and he didn't want to go back to 

sleep.. 

*~*~Back To The Goddesses~*~*

Meanwhile....

They sat watching the scenes unfold below them...

"This is too much fun!" said the Goddess of Chaos, her eyes shining, "Nice work, Dream!"

"Thank you! It was too easy!" replied the Goddess of Dreams.

"Its only the beginning! There's a LOT more to do. And its not going to be as simple as the dreams that Dream pulled off. Especially when the ones we're trying to make them love, the don't love but someone else." said the Goddess of Fate.

They all agreed.

"I can't wait to see what'll happen if they run into each other or something!" said the Goddess of Darkness.

"I could make that happen..." said the Goddess of Destiny.

__

To Be Continued....

______________________________________________________________________________

*~Sorry for the cliff hanger! I'm sorry! But that's all I have right now! I'm dying to know what happens! HAHAHA! And its my own story! Well, hope you all liked it! Please REVIEW~! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANK YOU! Your all the best! If you have time and you like Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings please read my other stories on my name: InuyashaGurL~! Thanx~! ^_^

The One and Only,

FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn aka InuyashaGurL *~*


	3. Let The Chaos Begin!

****

Disclaimer: UGH! Don't you people get it? I do **NOT **own Inuyasha! I wish I did, but I don't. AND if I did I wouldn't waste my time writing FAN Fiction! Sorry don't mind me... I'm alright~! ^_~ 

****

*~Author's Note~* READ PLEASE~! THANKS ALL~! ^_~

Hey~! I'm SO sorry I took SO long and this is probably SO short, but I wanted to get the next Chapter out and I didn't finish! I was very busy this summer and now that school has started I'm trying to get along okay. So anyways here's PART of the next Chapter~! Please forgive me~! And don't forget to review at the bottom~! Thank you for all the reviews~! I'm sorry the OOCness is too much for some people! I don't know if I mentioned all the out of characterness, but its there.. and if your fearless PLEASE continue to read and review! Thanks for all the reviews~! ^_~

______________________________________________________________________________

****

E t e r n a l C h a o s

By: FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn

****

Last Chapter:

Goddess of Darkness: I can not wait to see what'll happen if they run into each other or something!!

Goddess of Destiny: I could make that happen...

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 2: Part 1:

Let the Chaos Begin! 

The Goddesses sit...

Goddess of Fate: Where's Dream with that popcorn?!

Goddess of Chaos: I just saw her when I came back from fixing my hair... *gets strange looks from everyone including the readers* What? It was a mess! Anyways she was still popping that corn stuff away... disgusting!

"I'm back!" cried the Goddess of Dreams carrying six bowls of popcorn.

Goddess of Darkness: Great! Then we can start! 

Goddess of Destiny: This will be interesting! 

Goddess of Tears: Haha! I'm going to make Koga cry!

Goddess of Fate: Your so evil, Tear!

Goddess of Tears: I know!

Goddess of Dreams: Don't forget Miroku! Hahaha.. He deserves it.. 

Goddess of Tears: Oh yeah! Thanks I almost forgot! 

Goddess of Chaos: *looks at popcorn* I will have none of that strange stuff...

Other 5 Goddesses: More for us!

Dream passes out the popcorn and then sits down. 

Destiny stands and cracks her knuckles. (A/N: I'd like to crack mine right now.. but I'm not..) Then she puts her hands over the screen that all the Inuyasha characters can be seen from with a wave of her hands, she says, "Let the chaos begin!" 

Her hands glow a greenish color, then blue, and then sparks flew from the blue and fell into the picture below them.

Goddess of Fate: If the gods find out about his we're dead!

"They won't, " reassured Destiny.

*~*~Sesshomaru~*~*

Sesshomaru decided to take a walk...

The full moon's light made the Western Forest more eerie then normal. Sesshomaru didn't need the light to see his way around. Sesshomaru sniffed the air slightly. 

__

A youkai, he thought. (A/N: youkai=demon- in case you didn't know)

"They shall pay for their trespassing." he stated as he went after the pesky cat demon. 

Sesshomaru found the demon, she had red hair and green eyes. Her fangs glinted in the moonlight. She growled menacingly at him. 

"Do you know whom you are growling so viciously at?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotonous tone, flexing his claws that were already dripping with poison. 

"Does it look like I care who you are?" the cat demon asked flexing her own claws in response. 

"You should care." said Sesshomaru, then he snorted slightly, "You can't defeat me, you lowly cat. You are dealing with Sesshomaru, Lord of these lands that you have so carelessly trespassed. You shall pay, with your life."

She growled at the 'lowly cat' comment and took a fighting stance. 

Sesshomaru attacked without hesitation, turning her to dust before she could even move. And heard her satisfying cry as he plunged his claws into her... killing her.

He cleaned off her blood and walked on...

Then, something strange happened...

Blue light knocked him off his feet and surrounded him.

__

What is this?

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. And just as quickly as the blue glow came, it left. His eyes rolled back in place, but had a strange blue glow where the whites of his eyes should be. Sesshomaru got up quickly and dusted himself off. Then, he ran, using his demon speed. He sniffed the air as he ran trying to find someone...

I have to go to her...

Was the only thought running through his head. 

That someone ...was... Kagome.

*~*~Kagome~*~*

Kagome was walking and heard, close by, the rushing sound of water.

__

Good...maybe its a hot spring, she thought, _that would feel great after that nightmare. What a foolish dream! _

She walked towards the noise to find...

__

Just a waterfall, she thought, _and the water is too cold. Don't want to go in there! I'll just sit down instead._

Kagome sits down... moonlight shines down on her from a full moon.

__

Hey, she thought, _this is creepy, its like my dream. Thank Kami we're nowhere near the Western Lands._

(A/N: Kami=God)

Kagome laughed at her foolishness.... (A/N: She won't be laughing later.... *laughs evilly*)

*~*~The Goddesses~*~*

Goddess of Destiny: Ha ha! Success with Sesshomaru! 

Goddess of Tears: I can't wait for Koga to show up when Sesshomaru and Kagome meet, Kagome acting weird, and Koga finally getting a freaking clue! Hahaha!

(A/N: Did I warn you all that I despise Koga? Well, if I didn't I'm sorry and Koga fans, you might want to turn back now, but if your fearless... STAY! Enjoy! Please stay! And REVIEW! ^_~ You know you want to! Anyways onward!)

*~*~Koga~*~* (A/N: *laughs evilly*)

Koga ran as fast as he could to get to 'his' woman. Koga suddenly stopped and sniffed the air...

He was getting closer. If he was human it would take him at least one more day to get there. But he wasn't, plus he had jewel shards.

He continued to run at full speed again...

*~*~Kagome~*~*

Kagome had sat there thinking about Inuyasha and all her other friends for at least ten minutes. When she sensed a presence... a youkai! She got up quickly turning around to face whoever it was, trying to look as fearless as possible. And she met golden eyes... 

__

Inuyasha....

Golden, emotionless eyes...with a bluish tint to them. They person who's eyes they were, were in the shadows. 

__

Umm.. I don't like this...

The eyes came forward as in her dream... to reveal.. Sesshomaru! Kagome gasped, although she should have known it was him. Fear consumed her.

"Do not fear me, Kagome."

"Y-You know my name?" Kagome asked shocked although she shouldn't be at all. 

"Yes," he said emotionlessly as he came closer to her.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Kagome cried and she instinctively moved backwards trying to escape him. He could kill her any second if he wanted to, just like all those other times. 

"Don't move away from me, Kagome! I love you!" said Sesshomaru saying something for once with emotion. He came at Kagome fast and swept her in his arms. 

"Wha-?!" cried Kagome.

Just then, blue light, like the one that surrounded Sesshomaru, surrounded Kagome. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and came back with the blue tint also in her eyes. The blue light that had surrounded Kagome vanished.

That is when Koga came....

*~*~Koga~*~*

Koga sniffed the air for a sixth time. Following Kagome's newest scent to a clearing. 

__

Hmm... She's probably in there, but I don't smell dog-turd. Yet there is an unfamiliar scent over here...

He ran in without another thought. In the clearing was a waterfall... moonlight shone making it seem unreal. That's when he heard Kagome's voice, "I love you, too, Sesshomaru!"

Koga looked over...

Kagome was in the arms of a demon with long silver hair and golden eyes with a blue tint in them. A purple crescent moon adorned his forehead and he had two stripes on each cheek. She held onto him as if he'd disappear any second. 

__

Who's Sesshomaru... Hey, wait a second, she's my woman! 

"Kagome, no!" Koga blurted, then he yelled to Sesshomaru, "Hey! I don't know who you are, but get away from my woman!" 

"Your woman?" Sesshomaru glared at Koga, amusement written on his normally emotionless face, "Obviously she doesn't want you!" Kagome still in his arms. 

"Noo! Kagome! I love you!" cried out Koga as he watched Kagome and Sesshomaru take off on Sesshomaru's cloud. 

"No!" he cried again running to keep up with them. 

Kagome looked at him with hatred he'd never seen before in her brown eyes.. they had a blue tint to them, he noticed, "I'm not your woman and I'll never be!" 

She said that before they took off faster then he could move. 

__

She's acting strangely, he thought as he cried out, "Noo!" a final time while falling to his knees in defeat.

They were gone....

Koga stayed on his knees for a long time, staring at the sky, still shocked...

__

Hey, that was just like that horrible nightmare I had, he thought, _Oh well, probably just a coincidence. _

"I'll see what's going on with dog-turd... He must be around somewhere. Somethin' weird is going on... And who was that Sesshomaru guy? Dog-turd might know," Koga thought out loud. He sniffed the air and ran in the direction of Kaede's hut. 

To be continued...

______________________________________________________________________________

*~* That's all I have for you guys! I'm very sorry! Please forgive! If you review I might try to work faster for the second part, but I still have my other fan fictions to update. Okay, here's the deal, You guys review.. If I get 5 reviews (I'm keeping it simple for now) then I will update this coming weekend or as soon as I can. Okay? Well, REVIEW~! I'll be waiting~! Thanks everyone! ^_~

-FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn- 

until next time... Ja Ne~! *~*


	4. Could This End Too Soon?

E t e r n a l  C h a o s

By: FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer:** You are all so hurtful!! *runs away crying*

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Hey everyone! **I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!** See my computer broke and I had to wait to get a new one. And then I had high school starting and trying to get all organized! I am deeply sorry! Please forgive and read! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay! Remember to REVIEW! Thank you! ^_^

I'll try to make this longer for you guys to make up for all the lost time! I am very sorry.

Thank you to all my reviewers:

Inuyashafan13

Sunflowerobi

Mala Valvah

Tsuki no Tennyo

Kagome

Saria4

Silent Dark

*~* Hope you all stay~! *~*  ^_^

Now Onwards~!

****

**Last Chapter: A Short Summary:**

Kagome and Sesshomaru fly off while Koga watches them leaving. Seeing them leave Koga goes to Inuyasha to find out what is going on. Having fun the goddesses watch from above. The gods still don't know about the goddesses little fun. 

****

**Chapter 2: Part 2: Could This End Too Soon?** (A/N: Ha ha)

(A/N: It's still dark outside.)

As Koga continued to run he thought about what was happening around him.

What the hell is going on? Kagome was acting weird. Who was that demon? What was his name again? Sessahornamew? What an odd name…

(A/N: HAHA! Sessahornamew! Its an inside joke with a few of my friends… real long story. Okay I'm keeping quiet now…)

*~* Meanwhile with Inuyasha…. *~*

-Kaede's Hut-

Inuyasha sat since everyone else was still asleep. He looked around…

Hey! Where's- 

Some racket not too far away interrupted his thoughts. Then, he heard, " Inuyasha, you dog-turd! Where are you? What is wrong with my woman?!"

Inuyasha's dog-ears turned slightly at the noise that could only be one person…

"Koga…" Inuyasha let out a low growl as he muttered the name of the hated wolf youkai. He tied his sword around his waist and went outside the hut to find a very

angry Koga.

"What the hell are you yellin' about yah damn wolf?" He said in a rude manner crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha style.

"Where is Kagome? What happened to her?!" cried out Koga wondering why Kagome, his woman, acted like that towards him.

"She went for a walk or somethin'." He stated like it was nothing.

"…She is with that demon…" Koga muttered.

"What?! What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled even though he had heard Koga.

"I said she is with that demon."

"What demon?" Inuyasha was really angry now, Koga knew just how to piss him off.

"His name was something like Sessahornamew. Or was it Sessahornymew? I don't remember it exactly…" said Koga thinking. (A/N: Don't hurt yourself Koga! LOL! Sorry.)

Sounds kinda like Sesshomaru… No can't be…

"What did this demon look like?"

"He had silver hair, golden eyes, and was wearing white…"

Koga stopped when he heard Inuyasha growl.

"What is it now dog turd?"

"His. Name. Is. Sesshomaru. My. Older. Half. Brother…." Inuyasha seemed even more pissed if that was possible, "What happened? Tell me now!"

Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the neck waited impatiently. 

"Well… well they just flew off. Kagome was acting strange. There was something different in her eyes. They both had this blue tint to them…"

Inuyasha dropped Koga and he landed hard, caught off guard.

"That's it. They're being controlled by something, something that could affect everyone. If Sesshomaru can't fight it then we're all goners for sure."

Koga got up, "Do you think we should go after them?"

"Which way were they headed?"

"I do not know."

"Damn you wolf…"

"Use your doggy nose." Koga mocked.

Inuyasha let out another low growl.

"You have a nose too yah bastard."

"Mutt."

"We have to find Kagome! She is with my EVIL half brother." Inuyasha practically yelled.

"Fine, mutt, let's go."

Inuyasha and Koga ran together.

*~* AFTER 20 MINUTES *~*

Inuyasha stopped. He didn't feel normal. Something was definitely wrong. He even smelled it in the air.

"What's up, mutt?" asked Koga who had stopped once Inuyasha had.

"Somethin' isn't right…" Inuyasha couldn't finish even if he wanted to. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Koga out loud although he'd get no answer from the hanyou on the ground.

Inside Inuyasha couldn't think. He felt trapped. Darkness was all around him.

Koga bent down to flip Inuyasha over. He turned Inuyasha so that his face was to the sky.

Koga only saw the whites of his eyes. But then, all of a sudden Inuyasha's golden eyes came back forward, but this time with the same blue tint again.

"Inuyasha?" Koga asked, using for once his real name. But he liked calling him 'mutt' and 'dog turd' too much.

Inuyasha stood up without even glancing at the wolf youkai who looked at him in a strange manner. Inuyasha sniffed the air and started running in some unknown direction.

What the hell is going on now? First Kagome and now Inuyasha. I have to figure this out before it gets too crazy. Wait… Where's the mutt going?

Koga ran after Inuyasha not knowing what else there was to do.

*~* Naraku *~*

Naraku was just about to go out of the castle when he just fell over.

He didn't have time to react. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, like so many before him, as he fell silently to the ground, his black hair falling around him.

 When his eyes came back around, they had that blue tint in them. He tried to get up, but his own body wouldn't work with him. 

What is going on? Why can't I move?

It was as if someone was controlling his body. He got up and rushed to where an unsuspecting miko (priestess) walked.

*~* Back to Inuyasha *~*

I need to see her… Sango. I'm coming to you.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his hanyou legs could carry him. The trees looking like a green blur. And that's all he could think of was Sango.

 Not Kagome. But Sango…

Almost there…

*~* Koga*~*

Where is that baka (idiot) going?

Koga followed close behind Inuyasha whom either knew he was there and was ignoring

him or didn't know at all.

*~* Meanwhile- Kikyo*~*

         -In the forest-

Kikyo walked slowly and silently through the thick forest. Her cold brown eyes scanning her surroundings as cool death surrounded her. The soul stealers weaved around her body as she moved. 

She felt a presence as she walked into a clearing.

I believe I'm feeling déjà vu.

As she thought that a shadowy figure came towards her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked calling out to the figure before her, "Is that you?"

The shadowed figure stepped forward to reveal….

"Naraku!" Kikyo said in an icy voice, her dead brown eyes giving the hanyou one of her infamous cold stares. She brought out her bow and an arrow. Bringing back the arrow and going into a battle stance. 

"What are you doing, my mate?" asked Naraku looking both shocked and hurt at the arrow pointed at his heart. Kikyo did take note the way his eyes were, not too hard to miss since there was a hint of blue in them.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'd never! I once loved Inuyasha and shall bring him to hell with me. I deserve that much." Kikyo said, her usual cold eyes showing more hatred for him.

"But, Kikyo… I love you!" cried out Naraku in a very out-of-character way, but still with his usual coldness. 

"You love?" asked Kikyo. Kikyo then felt something over power her. She fell forward without warning she started to fall to the ground. Kikyo would have hit the ground if Naraku didn't catch her before she reached the forested floor. He then sped off using his demon blood to go fast. (A/N: Well, as much as he has since he's only a half demon.)

*~* Kagome and Sesshomaru *~*

It had been at least twenty minutes since they first set off and the wolf cried out Kagome's name in agony as they left. Kagome had fallen asleep, too tired from the loss of it because of her nightmare. 

Sesshomaru still carried her as they continued onwards. They were almost to his castle in the Western Lands. 

Why is this happing? I cannot will my body to move. But someone is for me. How could I, the Great Sesshomaru of the Western Lands possibly love a human wench? It is unheard of. At least she does not smell like the other ones. 

He looked down at the sleeping form of Kagome for a second. 

She is nice looking for a human… WHAT? What was that? Surely I did not think such a thought! Whatever is going on its affecting my thoughts also. I have to fight back. If only I knew of a way…

*~* Back to the Meddling Goddesses *~*

Goddess of Tears: At least we haven't got caught yet. 

Goddess of Destiny: This cannot stay hidden forever from the gods. They will find out eventually--

The door to the room opens. And all six goddesses look to see who is there. 

Goddess of Tears: O.o

Goddess of Fate: Uh oh…

Goddess of Destiny: h-Hey!

Goddess of Darkness: You were right Destiny.

God of All: What is the meaning of this?! * points at the Inuyasha characters acting in strange ways *

Goddess of Destiny: Well, we were just having a little bit of fun…

God of Light: * looks at them warily *

Goddess of Dreams: * winces * I am sorry.

God of All: Just take the spell off of them! We will see what the consequence is later.

Goddess of Destiny: Right away. * stands and quickly takes off the spell *

God of All: Will they remember what happened?

Goddess of Destiny: …Yes…

God of the Sun: * laughs lightly * you, girls are toasted…

God of Water: * hits Sun with his elbow * Shut up, man! 

To be continued…

****

****

*~*

Fallen: Well I hope you all like it so far! ^_^

InuyashaGurL: I'm sure they don't!

Fallen: Do you always have to bother me?

Inuyasha: Hey! Wait a minute! Why don't I get Kagome? Or even Kikyo?

Fallen: Because it's MY fic! So butt out! * gets angry at Inuyasha *

Inuyasha: But…

Fallen: No, buts! * eyes glow a red color *

InuyashaGurL: Uh Oh….

Fallen: Kagome!

Kagome: * walks out* Huh?

Fallen: Get rid of Inu boy here, please.

Kagome: *drags away Inuyasha after a few good  sits.

InuyashaGurL: * shakes head *

Fallen: Oh~! What will happen! This fiction DOES have a plot. ^_^ Oh! And the pairings may change, but right now they stay as they are. You'll see. I know what I am doing.  *~*

**Next Time**:

The spell is taken off and some of the characters find themselves in uncomfortable situations. They will all have the spell on them again. (then that's where Inuyasha/Sango come in) What happens when the spell is gone completely? Will the Chaos ever end? More to come next time!

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ Thank you all very much! 

Oh and I would like to recommend a fiction to you all!  It's below:

Second Chance

By: Striking Falcon

Good fic! I'm not so great at summaries, but it's a Sess/Kag. And she's taking a break for finals, but she will have more soon. Its really good and I enjoy it! So if you have time stop by over there! Also check out some other of her fictions! Good stuff! ^_^

Until next time! Ja Ne~!

-FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn aka InuyashaGurL- *~*


	5. And The Chaos Rages On!

E t e r n a l C h a o s  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters! Only the goddesses I have made up on my own. Thank you! ^_^ *Growls slightly* -_-  
  
Fallen: Well, I'm back! Sorry guys! I will try to update every weekend if that is possible. But they all can't be updated EVERY weekend. Forgive me! Anyways without further ado, here's the next chapter!!!!! Sorry this happens to be a little short, but I wanted to update.  
  
Chapter 3: The Chaos Rages On!!!!!  
  
Before:  
  
The other gods catch the goddesses when they were creating their chaos. They had to undo the spells over everyone. Well, the few who were under them. Kagome is obviously in trouble! Everyone else seems okay for now. What's to become of our miko? Inuyasha was running to Sango under the influence of the goddesses. Koga ran after him. Kagome and Sesshomaru are in the air. And Naraku and Kikyo are talking like it was in their dreams.  
  
Now:  
  
*~*~*Sango*~*~* (A/N: AIEE! I forgot to add her last chapter!) -At the Hot Spring, before the spell broke-  
  
Sango relaxed in the hot spring. She wished that the hot water could soak away her nightmare, but it didn't. Her nightmare played over and over in her mind.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud rustling in the bushes.  
  
Sango was about to stand when she realized exactly where she was and covered herself with the soothing water, "Who's there? Show yourself!" She called out confidently.  
  
She saw a blur of red and white, what the...  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked to the blur coming fast at her.  
  
The blur stopped suddenly to reveal the dog hanyou she knew. (Hanyou- half demon *in case you forgot*)  
  
Then she got angry, "Hentai! What are you doing here, Inuyasha!" She cried in an angered tone as she went deeper in the water covering her bare shoulders. Her cheeks were slightly red. (Hentai- pervert)  
  
"I am here for you, koi." Inuyasha replied in a soft tone she never had heard before. (Koi- love)  
  
"What? Inuyasha have you lost it?"  
  
"I have lost nothing, dear Sango."  
  
Inuyasha was freaking Sango out. (A/N: Crud! Okay so this is different from the dream. That dream will become true later. I think.)  
  
All of a sudden, Koga burst through the brush surrounding the little hot spring. Sango cried out while Inuyasha turned to face the wolf.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" he asked Koga anger evident in his voice.  
  
"I ran after you. Somethin weird is going on."  
  
Sango quickly, while both hanyou and youkai were busy put on her clothing, "Yes, you are right Koga." She told him after putting her clothing on. (Youkai- demon)  
  
"Nothin is wrong here. Sango and I were just talkin." replied Inuyasha then, before anyone could reply. Inuyasha sank to the ground. And this time not from one of Kagome's many 'sits'.  
  
"Koga, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, Sango. I hope to find out soon."  
  
They both looked down at the fallen hanyou hoping he would be able to give that answer.  
  
*~*~*Kagome and Sesshomaru*~*~* -Still dark outside, in the air-  
  
The goddesses had taken off their spell.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes turned to their regular color. Finally, I can move my own body. What happened?  
  
He wondered this as Kagome started to awake- what? That's right, I am still caring her. He damned himself for not dropping her. Besides, she was just a 'stupid human'.  
  
Kagome stirred and awoke from her slumber. She listened around first before she dared to open her eyes. She remembered what had happened and felt that the spell, whatever it was, wore off or something close to that. She felt she was moving. The air whooshed around her. She was in someone's arms. And before slowly opening her eyes, she thought, Oh damn, I don't like heights and I'm with Sesshomaru! Things can't get any worse.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her now normal brown eyes and saw white and silver. She looked up and sure enough there he was, Sesshomaru, staring ahead in the direction they were going in.  
  
He knew she was awake and he looked down at her. Fear seethed into her aura as she looked back at him. His golden eyes were emotionless and no trace of blue in the white parts of his eyes.  
  
Then, he dropped her it was so sudden that before she realized what was happening she was falling down. And she sure didn't like gravity at that moment as she continued her descent alone. Her brown hair blowing around her face as the air hit her. As she came out of her stupor, she screamed closing her eyes and clinging to her skirt, as she waited for impact and for death. (A/N: They were pretty high up)  
  
How she wished Inuyasha was there to save her like he always did. A tear slid down her cheek. She never realized she was going to die in Feudal Japan especially not like this.  
  
She waited hoping someone would save her as she continued to descend.  
  
*~*~*Miroku*~*~* -Kaede's Hut-  
  
Miroku woke again. It was still dark outside. He looked to where Inuyasha slept.  
  
"He's gone...along with Sango and Kagome. Where are they?"  
  
He then took off to find them. But he didn't have demon senses. This won't be easy. He thought leaving through the thing Kaede called a door.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fallen: I'm so evil. I know. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! I updated! Sorry again!  
  
InuyashaGurL: You should be sorry.  
  
Fallen: Shut up you! *smacks IG* Ja Ne everyone! Until next time! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! ^_^  
  
Next Time:  
  
What happens to Kagome? Does anyone save her? What does Inuyasha have to say about all this? (The goddesses and their fun.) More coming up with the goddesses and the spell comes off of Naraku. What does Kikyo do? Will Miroku find anyone? What are the goddesses going to be up to this time? The chaos will never end. Well, not until I do something about it! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Recommendation:  
  
ForgetMeNot by: Youkai Yume  
  
It's Sess/Kag!! I can't do summaries too well so just read it if you love Sesshomaru/Kagome parings!  
  
Fallen: Ja Ne! 


	6. Round Two: Retrieving Chaos

Fallen: Well here we are once again with nothin' but CHAOS! Woo Hoo!!

InuyashaGurL: Oh ye ah! Sorry for the long wait and make sure you read Fallen's profile! Important information is there.

Fallen: Well, without stalling further, I give you…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters mentioned in this fic. So back away lawyers!

IG: Yah give us a disclaimer?! Gee thanks. sarcastic

Fallen: No, you tard! The chapter! The CHAPTER!

IG: Oooh. Heh heh ;; Wait a sec… TARD?!

Fallen: sighs Here yah go! Enjoy!! Oh yeah and WARNING: Pairings WILL CHANGE!! Except for Sess/Kag because I luv that pairing! Sorry if it's too short.

Remember:

some actions

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Last Chapter:

The goddesses take off their spell and Kagome takes a fall from great heights. Sesshomaru had dropped her since he hates humans. Inuyasha also is snapped out of it knocked out and Sango and Koga are hoping to get something out of him. Miroku goes to search for his lost companions. And Naraku and Kikyo weren't in the last chapter.

Chapter 4: Round Two: Retrieving Chaos:

_ The goddesses _

The goddesses watch the gods leave and Destiny remembers what they said.

Flashback

God of All: Do not let this happen again or you will be in a grave situation.

He glared at them then turned around and left.

God of the Sun: You're lucky this time. he pointed a finger at them. Next time you're in big shit!

He chuckled at their future's misfortunes if they messed up.

God of Water: Didn't I tell you to can it, Sol? (a/n: well now he's called Sol instead of Sun. Uh, I just changed it now. Heh heh…)

God of the Sun: Blah, blah, blah! he grumbled incoherently and rolled his eyes

God of Light: Let's go you two! Enough nonsense.

The three of them left without further words.

End of Flashback

Destiny huffed to herself, 'I don't care what they think. I want to have some fun around here!'

Goddess of Destiny: Come on; let's create some more chaos!

Goddess of Fate: Wait, Destiny! We'll get in serious troubs for this! worried about the gods' words

Goddess of Destiny: Oh stop it! I ain't gonna sit here all day doing nothing! Tears, lock the door this time.

Goddess of Tears: locks door

Goddess of Darkness: Yeah, that might have helped the FIRST TIME.

Goddess of Destiny: glares Watch it.

Goddess of Chaos: Oh as much as I love fighting. Will yah please shut it?

Goddess of Fate: O.o Whoa there, take a chill.

Goddess of Destiny: smirks evilly and casts spell Another round of chaos!

Goddess of Chaos: laughs evilly What fun!

Goddess of Tears: looks on with hands clasped Tears, tears. Will be everywhere!

And with that round two of the chaos beings!

Naraku and Kikyo, spell on

(a/n: I accidentally forgot about them last time. There are so many different places to jump too. Gomen!)

Naraku was carrying Kikyo when the spell had been taken off. They were practically flying through the forest. That was until the spell stopped suddenly throwing them both forwards. Naraku landed on top of Kikyo (a/n: Eh, poor Kikyo. ) and they both were left unconscious.

-Few minutes later, spell off-

"Ugh," said Kikyo trying to get up, but she found that she couldn't get up. She opened her eyes slowly remembering the events that had occurred. Kikyo found an unconscious Naraku on top of her, "KYAH! Get off of me!" She said this in an angry manner, as if it were his fault. 'He'd do something like this anyway.'

Naraku awoke to a human ex-priestess yelling in his sensitive ears, "Damn you woman, you need not scream." Naraku got off of Kikyo as fast as possible not wanting Onigumo's heart to get in his way now, 'I should kill the wench when I have a chance to. Get rid of her once and for all.' He chuckled to himself.

Kikyo eyed him warily, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but something is messing with us. Could you move at all?" replied Naraku glancing at the miko. (miko- priestess)

"No, I couldn't even if I wanted to. You're right, but what is it?"

"I don't…" Naraku hadn't any time to finish his sentence as he reeled forwards.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Kikyo watching him closely.

Naraku couldn't speak, couldn't move; everything happened so quickly and once again he was on the ground, 'D-damn it…'

Kagome and Sesshomaru, spell off

Kagome screamed as she got closer and closer to her death. She knew it was coming; she'd never survive the fall. Kagome held onto her skirt that insisted on going up; her eyes closed tightly. All of a sudden she stopped screaming, she couldn't scream anymore. She couldn't even move, 'Am I dead? I never felt an impact…'

Sesshomaru watched Kagome in disgust, "Stupid wench."

'What in the hell happened back there? I could not move…' He then felt a weird sensation, 'Damn, not again!'

spell on

The blue tint gained control of his eyes as he thought those thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked down at the freaked out Kagome falling still. (a/n: they were really high up!)

"Kagome!" He yelled and dove down to catch her. She was really close to the ground now; he'd have to go really fast in order to save her. Some sweat broke out on his forehead; his eyes reflected worry rather than their usual coldness.

Kagome didn't hear him, she couldn't she was too scared, 'Mom. Grandpa. Sota. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kaede. Inuyasha…' Tears came to her closed lids, 'I never thought it would end this way…'

Before she hit the ground, she was in a warm embrace. (a/n: I'd never kill Kagome like that!) She opened her eyes tinted with blue and saw…

Inuyasha, Sango, and Koga, spell off

Inuyasha finally awoke only to see to faces a bit too close for comfort, "What in the hell?" He asked this groggily as he tried to remember what happened, 'That's right I was running… to Sango?'

"Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Sango worry etched across her face, 'He's been acting strangely.'

"Huh," Inuyasha was thinking about what happened, "I'm okay. I wonder what happened though. I couldn't control my body, all I could do was watch."

He shook his head; he didn't like that strange feeling. He had no control, he felt weak.

"Heh, figures, mutt face has to go crazy on us." Said Koga earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"Watch what yer sayin' yah scrawny wolf, before my fist meets yer stupid head!" yelled Inuyasha.

He hated Koga; Koga wanted Kagome as his, which angered the inu hanyou very much. Inuyasha loved Kagome and he loved Kikyo as well. He was stuck in the middle, which isn't a good spot.

Koga grunted in response then said, "Well, what happened to yah?"

"I told you already, something was in control of my body! How many times must yah hear it?!" cried Inuyasha standing up in his usual angry manner; fists clenched.

"Inuyasha, Koga! Stop arguing! Your fighting isn't helping the situation!" Sango piped up sick of their constant bickering.

"Feh. He started it." Said Inuyasha lifting his nose in the air and crossing his arms over is chest Inuyasha style.

"Always blamin' everyone else, but yourself. Heh, but what else can you expect from a mutt?" Koga said in a cocky voice.

"Koga, enough! Where are the others?" asked Sango getting impatient.

Koga blinked his eyes widened, "Kagome!"

Sango got worried, "Koga, what about Kagome?"

spell on

Before Koga or Inuyasha could respond, Inuyasha found his face in dirt again and it wasn't Kagome's doing.

"Inuyasha! What's happening to him?" asked Sango worried about her fallen friend.

"Eh, I don't know." Replied Koga, though he didn't show any signs of worry.

Inuyasha's head rose from the ground, his eyes held a blue tint.

Miroku, spell on

(a/n: But remember no spell for Miroku. Other's are under their spell.)

Miroku rushed out of the hut to find his friends, 'Why did they leave so suddenly without warning? Something must be wrong!'

Miroku clenched his staff tighter. He was really worried about them. Something had moved in the brush close to him.

He was unsure if it was friend or foe, "Who goes there?" His eyes watched the brush warily and looked around the rest of the forest. It was still dark out so it was hard to see with his human eyes.

Something was coming from the brush. It moved closer slowly, 'What is it?' He sensed a demonic aura, his knuckles turned white from his grasp on the staff.

Kaede's Hut

-Kaede-

She woke when she heard her door close shut, 'What was that?' Kaede got up from where she was sleeping and looked around trying to see in the dark. It would have almost been completely impossible if the moon weren't out in the clear night sky. She noticed with her one good eye that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were all missing.

"I wonder where they went off to. They'd never leave Shippo behind." Kaede thought it over a bit more and decided to go back to sleep, 'They can handle themselves.'

She heard a voice that made her eye shoot open, "Kaede, where's the others?"

To be continued…

Fallen: How was it?

IG: R&R!!

Inuyasha: Why don't I get Kagome?

Fallen: Stuff it, dog boy!

Inuyasha: Hey bitch, watch yer mouth!

Fallen: glares What. Did. You. Call. Me?!

Inuyasha: Heh heh… ;;

IG: Run! O.o

Inuyasha: runs KAHHH!

Fallen: chases Inu with a sledgehammer You'll PAY!!

IG: Heh. O.o;; I should've warned him… Ne ways review!! Ja ne!

-FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn aka InuyashaGurL -


End file.
